The Unthinkable
by TeamHarryandPeeta123
Summary: The doors to the Great Hall flew open. Harry's body formed out of thin air at Voldemort's feet. I couldn't breathe. I knew I was about to die.. but then the unthinkable happened.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. That honor belongs to Mrs. J.K Rowling.

"Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you proof that your hero is gone.."

GINNYS POV

NO. No no no noo. This can't be happening it just can't. I look around over at my family, my friends, fear evident in their eyes. Then I look to Ron and Hermione for reassurance and see the fear in their eyes also. I can't cry. I have to stay strong. Voldemort is full of lies and he is lying now. Just as my thoughts have ended, Voldemort himself burst through the doors of the Great Hall. His voice suddenly cut through the air, the silence was deafening.

".. This war is over. I killed your precious savior. Resistance is futile. Join me and I will spare you."

"YOU LIE!" I scream, I could not contain it. " Oh? you need proof my darling? How's this for proof." He waved his wand and out of no where Harry's broken, cold and lifeless body materialized. I felt like I had just fallen off my broom and the wind was knocked out of me. I couldn't breathe. There was Harry. Dead. At Voldemorts feet.

"NOOO!" " HARRY NO!" sobs and cries were echoing throughout the hall. Without even thinking I ran to Harry's body. I heard screams of protest from my family but I couldn't and would not move. I clung to his body like it was my life source. Suddenly Voldemorts cruel laugh broke through the air. "Ahhh.. I see.. so you were the one he was thinking of before I killed him. Lets see.. oh yes before I killed your precious harry..., I went through his thoughts. I simply could not understand why he would not scream for me. I used all my best curses and their was nothing. It was truly intriguing, I had never seen anyone go that long without begging for death.

But eventually I got bored and asked if he had any last words.. want to know what he said?"

I was sick to my stomach. I didn't have any fight left in me. But I would give Voldemort no such satisfaction.

Just then I could feel Voldemort entering my mind, his slimy grip never faltering. "I did this to protect you Ginny, I love you." I heard as Harry's last words were replayed over and over into my head. Then he suddenly released. I let a sob escape my lips. "ah. now what to do with you?" Finally the silence was broken and my family screamed and tried to run towards me but Voldemort set a shield up. " I killed Harry, now I'm going to kill you.. any last words? " I knew I was going to die, there was nothing I could do. I looked at Harry's body willing him to open his eyes. Every moment I ever had with him flooded my mind. "I love you" I whispered.. I saw Voldemort raise his wand.. heard screams from the great hall.. Suddenly I look down and the unthinkable happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"As I looked down Harry was no longer laying beside me. He was standing straight up, wand pointed at Voldemort. "HARRY!" I yelled I couldn't believe it. He was alive, so beautiful and alive. As the crowd that had formed in the Great Hall realized what had just happened cheers filled the air and hope that was lost was once again restored.

HARRY'S POV.

As I came to my senses I was still lying on the ground in the forbidden forest. Before I could even open my eyes I felt a familiar tug at the naval and then heard screams. " HARRY!" "NO no..NOO!" I could feel the pain in their voices. I hated this. I wanted nothing more than to be able to jump up and make sure they all knew I was alright but I couldn't. I had to do this.

Then I heard him. He was speaking but I couldn't quite make it out. I heard more screams and then felt Ginny's familiar presence beside me and could feel her holding me. No! What was she doing over here! Before I even had time to panic I heard a sob escape her lips. What was he doing to her! I heard him taunting her; I knew it was only a matter of time before he tried to kill her.

I barley opened my eyes and saw him drawing out his wand. I knew it was now or never, In a blink I apparated to his side. Wand pointed at his chest. I heard screams and cheers from the crowd but right now I had to focus on Voldemort.

GINNY'S POV

HARRY! He was a-alive! "Harry!" I yelled but I knew he was focusing on only one thing. I watched as Voldemort screamed in fury! "HOW!" "Fate just isn't through with me quite yet Tom." Harry spoke. " YOU DARE CALL ME THAT?" Voldemort screamed. "Yes Tom I do." Voldemort sensing he was loosing control visibly relaxed. This caused everyone to shudder. "I do admit harry you never cease to amaze me. You survive both my killing curses.." Gasps were heard throughout the hall. What! H H-Harry was hit with another killing curse? Before I could finish my thought Voldemort spoke again. " but I wonder.. how you will fair getting hit with another one?" A streak of green burst from his wand and harry barely managed to miss it. Suddenly I felt someone grab me.

HERMIONES POV

"NO!" I screamed. Voldemort had Ginny at wand point, standing right in front of Harry. Ron and I tried to run forward but we were frozen in place. This can't be happening.

HARRY'S POV

"What do you want." I could barely get my words into a whisper. "You know what I want Harry, your life for the girls. I can't seem to kill you though.. what to do about that." Voldemort hissed. I didn't know what to do I was trapped. I looked up and into Ginny's eyes. I saw the fear the hurt the love. I would do anything to save her and she knew that. I looked around into the crowd. I looked at Ron and Hermione, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, The twins, percy, Lupin and Tonks, they all stood there frozen with fear in their eyes. I knew what I had to do. I couldn't let him hurt them. "Alright." I spoke. Seconds later the silence charm was lifted but they were all still frozen in place. " You're sick." I spat. The roar of the screams were deafening. Voldemort wanted them all to see this. He wanted me to hear their cries.

"Now Harry. Since I can't seem to kill you using my wand, we are going to have to do this the old fashioned way. Bellatrix? Please come forward will you dear?"

"Massterr?" God. It was disgusting the way she spoke to him. Like he was the most amazing thing she had ever laid eyes on. "Go and fetch me a vial of that special venom I had been saving." What? Poison? "Now Harry I bet you're wondering why I chose poison?" silence. "Well I figured it be best for our little audience to watch you die slowly.." Again screams of protest echoed the air. Ginny struggled as much as she could against Voldemort's grasp but he was too strong. Bellatrix re-entered the room carrying a small vial. "Let us begin…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

HARRY'S POV

Bellatrix sauntered over to Voldemort and handed him a small glass vial. I knew what needed to happen.

GINNY'S POV

I watched in horror as Bellatrix handed Voldemort the vial. "Thank you dear now could you please hold the girl for me? I want to be the one to do this." "No! Get off me!" I screamed, this wasn't happening it just couldn't be happening. "Now Harry if you try anything, anything at all I will not hesitate to kill the girl and e-v-e-r-y person you have ever loved."

Bellatrix jabbed her wand in my side for show. I look around and saw all my loved ones faces they have been once again silenced and are all frozen, eyes wide with fear. I look at Harry and know I can't live in a world with out him. "Please..kill me instead," I whispered "Sorry a deals a deal, Harry over there already made his." Before I could say anything else Bellatrix put a silencing and body binding curse on me. "Bella could you please face her towards Harry for me? She needs to watch as the light fades from the chosen ones little eyes, he sneered." I wanted nothing more than to rip his head off right there and then, but all I could do was glare.

I couldn't help it and tears started streaming down my face. "Awh master she's crying.. how CUTE." As I made eye contact once again with Harry I could see he had given up. His eyes said it all. I looked at him with rage. He gave me a sad smile. Was he planning on this happening? Why wasn't he fighting back!

HARRY'S POV

I looked at Ginny and saw the rage in her eyes. If only she knew this needed to happen. It was the only way, she and everyone else needed to know that. Voldemort slowly began to walk over towards me. "Wait" I spoke, "I want to say something to all of you first." "Fine. What are Harry Potter's final words?" He spat.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley you all have been such a light in the darkness for me. You took me in as your own and made me feel like a part of the family. I will be forever grateful. Fred, George You both made me laugh when I didn't think it was even possible thank you both for your support and never give up on your dreams. Ron and Hermione, Words cannot even describe how much you both have helped and supported me through the years. You guys are my best friends and made me who I am today. Remus, Tonks you guys taught me so much, not only in school but also in life. Thank you for always being there for me. Ginny.. I know we didn't have much time together but the time we did spend together I will never forget about. Everyone has one great love in their lifetime and for me that was you..I love you don't ever forget it. I want all of you to know I love you and this is what had to be done."

"How heart felt. I think I almost gagged actually." Voldemort said as death eaters laughed maliciously. With that Voldemort uncorked the vial and walked straight towards me. I was scared senseless but I had to be strong I would show no fear, he would not get the satisfaction. "Ready to die Potter?" With that he forced my mouth open and poured the contents of the vial down my throat.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks Ms. for your support!(:

GINNY'S POV

I watched in utter horror as Voldemort poured the vials content into Harry's mouth. I felt sick. This wasn't happening. As Voldemort forced the last drop into Harry's mouth he released the silencing charm. The Great Hall was silent. I was speechless. I looked toward Harry and could tell the poison had immediately started to run its course. He was fighting to stay standing, "Harry.." I whispered "Harry!" "Let me go! Let me GO!" I screamed. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't break free. I squeezed my eyes shut. I couldn't bare to look anymore.

"Oh young love.. such a pity. I do hope you are enjoying yourself girl." I refused to even look at him. " You WILL look at me when I talk to you and you WILL watch your beloved Harry DIE." "Bellatrix body bind her." I was frozen in place before Voldemort even finished the sentence.

Hot tears were running down my face. I was powerless. The man that I loved was dying in front of my eyes and I could do nothing to stop it, it was all my fault. I caused this. If I would have just stayed back with my family none of this would be happening. How I longed to feel the warmth of his skin on mine, To see that breath taking smile once more.

Suddenly Harry fell to his knees. His face twisted in pain. Harry's sudden scream pierced the air and left chills down my spine. "HARRY! No no no.."

This seemed to finally draw the crowd from their shock and screams of terror and rage filled the air once more. "Harry!" "Oh God" "Someone do something!" Suddenly Harry spoke. Voldemorts cruel laugh chilled the air.

"You.. feel that?" Harry spoke.

"And what is it I'm suppose to.." Suddenly Voldemort gasped in pain and fell to the floor.

"What are you doing to me?" Voldemort screamed.

" You..really should..have known by now.." Harry said between gasps of pain.

"Neither can live..Tom."

"If I die.." Harry coughed as blood started dripping from his mouth. "You die."

Before Voldemort could respond a blood curling scream descended over Hogwarts. Voldemort was dead and he lay motionless on the ground. Seconds later the body binding curse was lifted and I rushed to Harry's side, while others captured the remaining death eaters.

"Harry? Please.. Stay with me..I-I..please." "Ginny" He gasped "I'm So.." He started coughing uncontrollably. "..." With that Harry drew in his last breath. His eyes found Ginny's and his hand slipped out of hers and with a thud landed on the ground. Harry Potter the boy who lived was dead. "no no no no!" "HARRY" "please. please come back, YOU PROMISED ME HARRY YOU PROMISED!"

Ginny's screams of pain echoed throughout the castle.

HERMIONES POV

I watched as Harry drew in his last breath. I unconsciously moved forward and fell to my knees beside Harry's body. "no.." I whispered. I turned and saw Ron, the rest of the Weasleys, Remus and Tonks all staring with hollow animalisic howl ripped through the air. Ron ran to me and clutched me for support. Mrs. Weasley started to sob into Mr. Weasleys shoulder. Fred and George were standing, eyes wide and tears forming. Tonks was trying to comfort Remus, letting a couple tears run down her face.

The Hall had become silent. It seemed as if everyone had known and loved Harry Potter. Dean, Neville, Luna, Seamus and the others made their way towards Harry but stopped at a short distance away. They saw Harry lying motionless, covered in blood. They all looked as if the breath had been knocked out of them.

I looked at Harry once more. His eyes were clouded over, focused on something far away. "Harry.." I whispered once more. I watched as sobs began to rack Ginny's body as she whispered "Harry you promised me.." "HARRY YOU PROMISED!" We hugged eachother and cried.

The Great Hall had become silent.

Then suddenly a gasp broke through the silence.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it has taken so long! But here ya go(: I would really appreciate some reviews, I don't want you all to be disappointed so input would be greatly appreciated.

"Then suddenly a gasp broke the silence.."

Everyone turned towards little Colin Creevey. Following his hand they looked upward and saw a golden glowing ball floating just above the hall. It slowly started making its way towards Harry.

GINNYS POV

I heard a sudden gasp and immediately closed my eyes. I was praying for a miracle anything that would bring Harry back to me. As soon as I mustered the courage to look down my stomach dropped. Harry was still lying there dead. Blood dried to his face. Was it that naive of me to think there could possibly have been hope that the gasp was Harrys and that this had all been part of the plan? My wonderings were cut short as soon and Hermione grabbed me and forced my face upwards.

At first I saw what looked to be like a ray of sunshine but then I saw it begin to move. Oh no. It was coming straight towards…Harry? "Harry!' I screamed. I had no time. As soon as I saw it, it came hurtling straight towards him.

RONS POV

I saw the ball of light come hurtling towards my best mate and my sister. I grabbed a protesting Ginny just in time but I couldn't reach Harry. The light rammed into Harry and he began to glow.

"Somebody do something!" I screamed.

It seemed to bring the people back to life and panic ensued. I was first to reach him and as I tried to grab him and pull him away I was blown backwards and hit the wall hard. My mother rushed towards me and started saying stuff but I could not hear her, I was transfixed on Harry.

HERMIONES POV

I watched in horror as Rons body flew towards the wall. I started to run towards him, but stopped dead in my tracks as I saw Harrys body begin to rise towards the ceiling. No one moved. No one could even think. We could not tare our eyes from the scene that was enfolding before our eyes. All of a sudden the light began to fade.. "Harry!" I yelled.

His body began to slowly shake. Ginny was clawing my hand. What was happening?

Then the golden light burst through his chest and his body was slowly being lowered. Ginny broke through my restraints and ran towards him. "HARRY!" she yelled. "Ginny no!" myself and the rest of the Weasleys yelled.

Then we all saw it. Harrys eyes shot open.

Screams were heard throughout the hall.. Harrys eyes. His eyes were glowing gold!

GINNYS POV

"HARRY!" I yelled. I heard screams of protest from my family but I didn't care. I looked upward and saw his eyes shoot open as soon as my words reached him. "Harry?" I whispered. His eyes were glowing a bright gold color.

The hall became silent once more. Then Harry opened his mouth to speak but it was not him that was speaking. An unearthly voice filled the air.

"Do not fear I wish to only make a deal." He spoke.

"Who are you?" Remus bravely stated.

"My name is death."


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews lunabeth203 & DalekDovros! Really brought a smile to my face.

On with the story!

GINNYS POV

"My name is death."

I started hyperventilating. I didn't even know what was real anymore. I was in complete and total shock. I grabbed Ron and buried my face in his chest.

"What is this deal you're talking about..?" Remus spoke again. I forced myself to look up once more. Harrys body was floating above our heads with a golden aura surronding him. While his golden eyes scanned the Great Hall. I kept having to reassure myself that it wasn't actually him.

As I actually began to process the scene infront of me I felt rage course through me. It disgusted me that death would use his body to communicate, couldn't he see that it was pure torture for everyone? Seeing their hero, brother, friend and family who had only died moments ago being used like that. Giving them a false sense of hope. Giving ME a false sense of hope that he was alive.

"I have watched the events that have occurred today. I was merely curious. This boy Harry Potter had thwarted me numerous times and I had wished to know why.." "As a baby he lived even after being hit by a killing curse and just hours ago he survived a second one." Death spoke once more

Gasps were echoing once more. Harry had been hit twice? He really had given himself up.. "Oh Harry!" I whispered, forgetting my anger. My vision began to swim, I could not take much more of this. I looked up towards Harry and anger began to flow through me yet again, but this time I couldn't contain it.

"It's torture to us, can't you see? You speaking through him, using him like a puppet, he was my LIFE!" I screamed, sobs began to once again rack my body. I felt so much pain, so much anguish.

"No mortal eye can behold my true form young one, I understand this pains you all so I will make this quick." Death stated.

A whimper escaped my lips.

"Fine. What is It that you want." Ron stated bravely.

"I have already collected Harrys soul" he stated as he motioned to himself.

"WHAT?" "NO HARRY!" screams once again resumed. I felt dead, I felt nothing. Harry my harry..

"SILENCE." Death spat. "Let me finish." The hall was immediately silent once more.

"After what I have seen today I see it fit to restore Mr. Potters soul back to his body with a few minor adjustments of course.."

"What "minor" adjustments?" Remus barked, as tears streamed down his face.

"What I see fit to give him. Now enough, I have limited time." Death hissed.

The realization of what he said finally hit me.

"You can bring Harry back?" I all but screamed.

"Yes young one but there will be a price." He stated.

"Name it. I will do anything." I said.

"I need someone to willingly trade places with Mr. Potter, meaning a life for a life."

"I'll do it." I whispered. I loved Harry and giving my life to save his didn't take any thought.

"No Ginny!" my family yelled. I looked towards my family, my friends. "You know I couldn't live without him anyways he deserves a happy life." I said with all the strength I could muster.

"But Ginny! Don't you see what you are doing? You are condemning Harry to a life of misery and guilt do you really want that for him?" Hermione spoke through her sobbs.

"Hermione I-I have to do this."

Death looked into the crowd "Anyone else willing?" he stated.

"I am."


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the delay! I'm graduating soon and it's been a little crazy. Oh and from now on this will be from Ginnys POV. I've received some constructive criticism, so I'm trying to fix all I can. Hope you like it! (don't forget death is still using Harrys body.)

"I am" the words seemed to echo through out the great hall.

Shocked I turned to see who it was…

"Malfoy?" I whispered. Draco had always hated Harry hadn't he? Why would he do this for him? For us?

His eyes flashed towards me, there was something in them that was unreadable.

The people in the Great Hall watched as he made his way towards death. They watched with fear. They watched with awe. They watched with respect.

"Why is it that you have volunteered? Her intentions are clear" Death stated as he pointed to me, "but I do not understand why you have volunteered." As absolute torture as it was to look at Harry being used the way he was, I did. I needed to know why. The room if not already quiet was now dead. No one breathed, it was complete silence. They were hanging on to every word spoken.

Draco stopped in front of Harry. Death spoke through him again. "Well?"

Draco looked up and swallowed hard. "Because." He stated with bravery. " A very wise wizard once told me, A man that lays down his life for his friends or even enemies- he gives up all that he has, that there is no greater power than sacrifice and love." Draco began to whisper, "I may not have been friends with Harry, but I always respected him. He would lay down his life for a stranger to have a chance at saving them. He did that for me and I'm going to do that for him." Draco stated as he regained his usual composure.

A single tear ran down my cheek. I looked up and saw Draco Malfoy as if I had never seen him before. He had despised Harry his whole life, and he was willing to die for him.

"Very noble of you Mr. Malfoy, very noble indeed." Death replied.

"What is it that I have to do." Draco responded in determination.

"I will exit Harrys body and become invisible to the mortal eye but I will still be able to be heard, but only for a few moments, you will lay directly parallel towards him and say exactly what I instruct you to say. Your life force and magic will slowly leave you and begin to enter Harry. At this point you cannot end the spell or he will forever remain with me, understand?" Death stated as if bored.

"Yes." Draco responded, and began walking towards Harry once more.

I was so conflicted. I couldn't let Draco die. No one deserved that, but at the same time I was selfish and wanted Harry back desperately. I looked to Hermione with tears in my eyes. Her head was buried in Ron's shoulder.

Draco was almost to Harry when Hermiones head snapped up.

"WAIT!" Hermione yelled. Every head turned towards her direction, Draco looked at her with confusion in his eyes.

"What is it now?" Death spat.

"What if we had a deal for you?" She stated with such clarity death could not help but be curious.

"And what would that be?" He said.

"Would the Deathly Hallows suffice?" she smirked.

"HA! There is no way a mortal such as yourself could even dream of mastering them." Death replied venomously.

"Oh no I wasn't speaking of myself." Hermione stated "I was speaking about that boy,no, mans body you are using at the moment. I was speaking about Harry James Potter of course."

What! the Deathly Hallows are real and Harry was their master? My head was spinning with all this information.

"Prove it." Death responded curiously.

"Well how can I do that when only Harry knows their location?" she replied.

If only Harry knew the location then… Oh oh! I looked at Hermione with disbelieving eyes. She gave me a knowing smile and returned her attention to death.

"I can't simply just give him his life back to prove your "suspicions" He spat.

"Hermione. Just let me do this." Draco spoke softly.

"Draco. You know Harry would never forgive himself. He died to save ALL of us, including you, this. Will. work." She replied.

I held my breath waiting for his response.

"Say I agreed. Even if I did it would defeat the purpose, Remember I can't be seen with the mortal eye." Death replied victoriously.

"I've already thought this through, didn't you say you would equip Harry with, how did you put it.."minor adjustments?" Hermione shot back. "Give him the gift of sight. Give him the ability to see and call upon you. Problem solved."

"What you are asking is ridiculous. No mortal has ever laid eyes on me."

"There is a first for everything. Do you want your Hallows back or not?" She quickly responded.

"How can I be so sure you are speaking the truth?" death responded skeptically.

"Why would I lie to you? You could kill me at any moment you wanted to." Hermione said matter of factly.

Death pondered this for a while; I once again looked at Hermione. She had a sheet of sweat on her forehead and was slightly shaking. Ron was grasping her hand, he too was sweating. Would this work?

"Fine." Answered Death. Breaking the silence that had consumed the hall.

"Let us begin."


	8. Chapter 8

"Mr. Malfoy is it?" Death spoke menacingly.

"Yes.." Draco spat.

"I commend your bravery for doing this, I'm not easily impressed." Death replied. "Now, I will soon disperse from this mortal body, only you will be able to hear me. I will give you instructions and you must not hesitate, understand?"

"Yes, I understand." Draco responded wearily.

I can't believe this is happening. I shouldn't be letting Draco do this, but I can't make myself stop him. I'm selfish. So very selfish..

"Wait." I finally force myself to speak. I feel every weary eye in the great hall focus on me. Hermione's grasp on my hand tightens. "Draco." I state with as much force as I can muster. His eyes meet mine black to brown. I see the determination, the sorrow, the fight. He really does want to do this.

After what felt like hours I finally respond, though it comes only as a whisper.. "Thank you." Saying that I took my wand from my pocket and shot a spark into the air. Soon everyone in the great hall had done the same. A farewell to a hero. A thank you.

"Real touching." Death interrupted, "Now please Mr. Malfoy, I'm a busy immortal, stand to the left there and wait for instructions." Suddenly the temperature in the room dropped and Harry's body slammed to the floor.

"Harry!" I screamed. I turned toward Hermione her eyes were full of alarm. The whole hall continued growing colder.

Suddenly Draco began to move towards Harry. "Harry!" I tried to yell again but no noise came from my mouth. I looked around the hall to see everyone trying to move, to speak, to yell but it was if they're bodies would not obey. A chill ran down my spine. I'm completely helpless.

I watched as Draco stood beside Harry and very slowly placed his hand on Harrys chest. As soon as his hand made contact Draco fell to the floor. The room began to get lighter and the temperature began to heat up. Suddenly I could move again. The whole hall just stood. Too shocked to even make themselves move.

Snapping out of my reverie I ran towards Harry and…Draco. My heart is in my mouth. I let him do this. As I neared, I stopped. Draco lay there motionless, pale, dead. I looked towards Harry, he's still deathly pale.

I walk hesitantly towards the two, I barely register when Ron and Hermione come to stand beside me.

"Do you think.." Hermione begins but is cut off by a gasp of breath.

"HARRY!" we all three yell in unison.

We run to his side. His eyes are still closed, his face still deathly pale. Ron races to check his pulse and I watch in agony as his smile slowly fades from his face.

"no.." Ron whispers.

I watch as Hermione checks his pulse her scream of agony fills the air.

I sit there unable to move, unable to think.

Ron suddenly turns around his face unreadable. Whatever it is this time, who cares? My love is gone. Gone.

Hermiones sudden intake of breath forces me to finally turn.

There standing in the center of the Great Hall is a figure cloaked in white and gold.

After a moments hesitation every wand in the Great Hall is pointed directly at this figure.

I cant even bring myself to raise my wand, I'm empty.

"Who are you?" Ron finally shouts.

I watch as the figure slowly pulls down the hood of the cloak. Unruly black hair appears and unusually bright green eyes boar into mine. I'm speechless, it can't be. I'm holding his dead body at this exact moment. Is someone trying to torture me further? Cause they've succeeded.

After a moment of shocked silence Hermione finally speaks. "Ha-Harry?" her voice cracks.

The figure looks up and smiles. "Hello Mione."

All hell breaks loose.


	9. Chapter 9

Chaos erupts.

Flashes of bodies race past me. I am completely and utterly overwhelmed. Its as if I am frozen in time.

Harry pays no attention to the swarms of people that race towards him. While his hypnotic gaze holds me in place, he simply lifts a hand causing everyone in the Hall to immediately halt their sudden attack.

"Harry…" I all but whispered.

He gave me the slightest of grins and then glanced around the hall taking in the scene. His eyes fell on his old body and then Draco's. His face fell.

"Harry there wasn't-"

"Ron. Stop." He spoke with such authority it gave me chills.

He began to walk towards Draco with a look of complete concentration.

The crowds of people immediately moved away from his path.

He was standing mere feet away from his body and Dracos when his beautiful emerald eyes faded until they were completely white.

"Hermione what's happening?" Ron yelled.

Suddenly before anyone else could speak a word, Harry spoke.

"Death. I summon you."

"The gift of sight.." Hermione uttered.

The room suddenly became eerie. A chill ran through my body. The hairs on the back of my neck suck straight up. My body was overwhelmed with a cold sweat. Death was here.

Suddenly my body became rigid. A foreign presence entered my mind. I wanted to scream for help but no words escaped my mouth.

Suddenly I was speaking but it wasn't me.

"Harryyy." I purred.

This is sick.

All eyes were now on me. "Ginny?" Ron screamed.

"Get away from her!"

"Tisk, tisk Mr. Weasley we wouldn't want to be on bad terms now would we?"

"Death, enough." Harry ordered.

"Calm done little boy, your girlfriend will be fine. Now Mr. Potter, you called?"

"I did, but I prefer this conversation be just between you and I. Release her. Now." Harry growled.

Suddenly I was free. I fell to the floor, my energy wiped out.

Ron and Hermione were at my side immediately. "Ginny are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine." I whispered.

I strained my head to look once more towards Harry. His facial expressions began to change and his eyes clouded over.

What felt like hours passed and all anyone could do was stare.

Finally Mr. Weasley made a move to approach harry, but as soon as he got within touching distance Harry's eyes snapped back into focus. He looked straight back down to Draco.

"Harry? What's going on?" Mr Weasley spoke.

Harry paid Mr. Weasley no attention. He placed his hand on Dracos chest and began to speak in a language I had never heard before.

"Harry?" Mr. Weasley again approached.

Suddenly Dracos eyes snapped open and he gulped for air.

Silence. Nothing but silence.

Suddenly a whisper caressed the air.

"Find it. Or they both die."


	10. Chapter 10

"Potter? Wha-what just happened?" Draco spoke breathlessly.

Harry looked at Draco and then at me. His stare was filled with such intensity it chilled me to the bone.

"I am so sorry." He whispered. "I will not fail you." With that he vanished.

"What the bloody hell is going on?!" Ron all but screamed.

This statement brought the rest of the crowd gathered in the great hall out of their stupor.

Questions rang through the air as the crowd tried to piece together what exactly had just happened.

Many rushed to Dracos aid.

I turned numbly and unconsciously moved towards my family.

I knew what was going on. I knew the consequences.

"Ginny? GINNY!" I was suddenly roused out of my wanderings.

"What." I whispered.

"Honey, come here, what's going on?" My mother tried to say as soothingly as possible. I could hear the worry and anxiety laced into her words.

I looked up to find my whole family and of course Hermione staring, waiting for my answer. I couldn't find my voice. I couldn't think anymore. I just continued to stare.

"Mom, I don't think she can handle much more." George stated.

"Ginny?" I just continued to stare. I was physically incapable of speaking. I wanted so badly to tell them, I just couldn't.

"Ginny please, what is going on?!" My mother started to cry.

As I slid down the wall unable to support my body weight single words began to fall from my mouth, I couldn't stop them.

". . . .hour."

When the word vomit finally stopped, I looked to Hermione hoping she had finally gotten it.

"He has to find the stone within the hour or they die." She whispered. Hermione never disappoints.

"They?" Ron questioned.

Hermione gave me a sad stare, soon my whole family finally understood."

"NO. That will NOT happen." Ron spat. "I won't let it."

"Harry will find it. He has to find it." Hermione spoke.

Neville and the rest of the D.A inched closer wanting to know what was happening. As Hermione explained the situation my family situated themselves around me, trying to comfort me and my almost broken mind.

Gasps were heard when word had spread I could feel the stares on me, but I could do nothing but sit. My eyes would continuously wander to Harry's old beaten and broken body that lay in the corner of the Great Hall. Tears sprung into my eyes once more. "It's all my fault.." I wailed. I needed him. I needed him now.

"Ginn-" but my moms words were not heard as I looked around and the sight in front of me chilled me to the core.

A man concealed in the darkness began approaching me. I began to stand.

"Who are you, what do you want?!" I said as bravely as possible.

"Ginny..who are you talking to?" my mom asked worriedly.

I couldn't answer, my stare fixed on this dark creature before me.

"Why my dear who do you think I am?" He said as he stepped more into the light. There aren't words to describe the horrific image of a man that stood before me. Tiny pieces of flesh clung to the bone of his hands. His black eyes bore into mine and my soul felt as if it was being ripped from my body.

I don't know when it happened but I fell to the ground as the breath I had been holding in had left me.

"GINNY!" My mother screamed. "Please, Whats happening?!" She cried.

"He's here." Hermione whispered in terror.

"Times up." "You're mine." Death smirked


	11. Chapter 11

Okay guys.. I'm having a little writer's block. What do you want to happen next?

I would really love some feedback! Thanks so much for all of you that have stuck

with me.


	12. Chapter 12

"Times up, you're mine."

"I think not." Harry firmly stated as he apparated to my side.

I have never felt more relief in my entire life.

"Always showing up in the nick of time, I see, " Death whispered with an eerie grin on his face. "Now give me what I require."

I watched as Harry, without missing a beat- pulled three items from his robe: A wand, a cloak and a stone.

Could it be..?

"As your Master-I release you of your duties. You may finally rest in peace, my friend." With this, I watched as Death gave Harry a look I will never forget. Gratitude.

Seconds later, death was gone. 'Wait, that's it?' I thought to myself. It was too easy; Way too easy.

Harry turned to me with a look I couldn't place. Before I could question him, people began to flood around us.

Cheers of "Voldemort's dead" "Harry conquered death!" and "The Deathly Hallows were real and Harry was their Master!" began to fill the air as celebrations began.

I watched as Harry walked out of the Great Hall as quickly and quietly as a ghost. Without hesitation I ignored the quick approach of my family and pushed passed people to follow him. Something wasn't right; I could feel it in my bones.

"Harry!" I yelled with all the energy I had left. "Stop..please.." Suddenly my legs gave out and everything that had happened in the past day had finally caught up with me.

Before I could hit the ground, Harry caught me in his arms. And all I could do was stare.

His features had darkened and his body was cold to the touch. He sat me up gently but continued to hold me. Then it hit me. His eyes bore into mine, almost as if he knew I had figured it out.

"No." I whispered. I was numb.

"It was the only way Gin.." Harry whispered. "The only way I could save you."

"Please.." I stuttered. "Don't say it out loud. I don't want to be right."

Harry turned his head. Unable to look at me as he said, "Gin, I took deaths place."

All I could do is stare, already knowing what it is he had said but not processing and comprehending it.

Minutes passed and Harry finally looked up.

As his eyes met mine, my brain finally began to function and I screamed. Not of terror, not of anger, not of fear- but of loss.

How many times had I thought he had been lost in one day?

Harry just embraced me. We sat like that for a while.

Finally I spoke up, "How long Harry?"

" I don' t know Gin, I don't know," Harry whispered.

His eyes were squeezed shut, his face in pain.

He was leaving.

"Will I ever get to see you again?" I asked not even recognizing my voice. I felt hopeless.

"I can visit the living once every two years," Harry whispered.

…."I'll wait for you Harry."

His head snapped up. "No Ginny, You don't deserve this kind of life. You deserve a man who can be there for you to open your door, to comfort you on bad days. A man who can truly experience life with you. Gin, I can't be that for you."

"Harry, I'm not asking you to," I whispered.

Then the anger hit. "I don't think you quite get it. When I- When I thought you were dead, it was hard for me to will myself to keep breathing," I said as my voice cracked.

"You are my life. I will wait for you forever. One day every two years is more than enough for me, you are enough for me." I finished and waited. Arms crossed and mind set.

"You are so beautiful," Harry whispered as he kissed my forehead. "I love you forever Gin." He said as he breathed in my scent. I felt hot tears race down my neck.

It was if he hadn't heard a word I had just said, as if he had already made up his mind…."

I turned to look him in the eyes. There was so much anguish.

"Harry, don't you dare try to, " He cut me off.

"I'm so sorry, but you deserve so much more."

"Harry don't…!"

but before I could say anything, he was gone.


End file.
